Contagious
by sallyduyenn
Summary: Its okay baby, you've always been contagious." ShanexLilly. Shilly? Loe? :D Read&Review. I own nothing.


**A/N Hey guys! School just started, but i was stoupid enough to start a story a week before school starts so now i'm having trouble balancing school work, social life, relationship and this. Yipee! Hint, the sarcasm is dripping from that. Well, this piece is originally from a story i'm writing with a certain JOE and an Original character. But i thought this situation fit as a LOE !! so much better. I love LOE. I'm quite upset I don't see as much LOE stories as before.**

**Oh poo! D:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA ! But i do own this plot. So please, with a cherry ontop, do not take my story down. :(**

JOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLYJOE&LILLY

Shane sat plopped down on a swing set, at a nearby park. His cheeks were tear stained. Shane had just broke up with his girlfriend of two years, Lilly. He didn't know why, it just felt like they were drifting apart as the days went on. It felt like he wasn't making her happy anymore. Of course he didn't want to break up with her, that was the last possible thing on his mind. Even though it was, it was the first thing that popped into his head when he went and saw her today. The look on her face, broke his heart over and over again. He didn't want to be the reason for her tears, but truth was, he was the reason. Right now? Shene Grey regretted every word that had came out of his mouth an hour ago. He blamed it on the word vomit. Shane Grey, Shane FREAKIN' Grey, actually cried today. And why? Because he gave up what made him happy, for his happiness to be happy.

Shane kicked the sand below his feet. He didn't quite understand everything just yet, his mind wasn't processing what was happening fast enough. _Was it really over? For real? What the heck Shane! What did you just do?! _He angrily kicked at the sand. The two had been through so much together. They had been best friends since birth, they promised to always be there for each other.

_Flashback_

_"BUT MOMMY!" An upset 6 year old argued._

_"No buts, Shane Adam Grey! You are not going over to Lilly's house! Its contagious," his mother warned him. He pouted._

_"But mommy, she's my bestfriend," his whined._

_"Shane I said NO!" His mom gave him the look._

_"You're a meanie pants!"_

_"Shane, go to your room."_

_"Fine! I'll just sit in my room while the girl I want to marry is sick with the turkey pots," he shouted as he ran upstairs. His mother shook her head at the little boy, he sure was something._

_She ended up letting him going over to visit his 'future wife' after he clung onto her leg, begging her over and over again. He ended up with the 'turkey pots' after the visit. He thought he was growing pepperoni on his body._

_End Flash back_

He quietly laughed at the memory. He missed it, it REALLY made him regret the fact that he just broke up with the best thing that ever happened in his life. He pulled out his iPhone and texted a number he knew all to well.

_Meet me at the park - shane_

He let out a loud sigh, he wanted to fix it before it got worse. He knew Lilly though, well enough to know she could be as hard headed as someone with a brick for a head!

_why? so you can dump me more? no thx shane adam. - lilly_

A tear fell from his eye. He really hurt her, he knew that. He wasn't stupid. He has a big ego, but he's not dumb.

_please, we need to talk... -shane_

_fine! the nerve of yuo shane adam! be there in 5min - lilly_

He chuckled a bit, he swung back and forth on the swing as he waited for her. It brought back so many memories, being in this park. It was where they spent most of their childhood, but when they started high school, it was like they neglected it.

"You've always been the weird one," Lilly said softly. He stopped swinging and looked at her face. Mascara stained her porcelain skin. He didn't want to be the one resposible for that, but he knew he was.

"Look Lilly, I'm-"

"Why Shane?" She looked up, tears falling. He walked closer, until their bodies were just 2 centimeters apart. He bent down, kissing her tears away. She pushed him away.

"Stop, Shane. Stop it..." He could tell he really broke her heart.

"Lilly..I ..I don't know."

"So..you called me here to hurt me? Thanks, you've always been that stupid jerk!" She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"I..thought you weren't happy being with me anymore! We seemed so..so distance," he said softly. She let out a small sob.

"Shane..don't you get it? If..if i wasn't happy.. I would've left a long time ago. I..I wouldn't be crying as much as I am now, if I wasn't happy with you! Shane, I'm madly in love with you! Why can't you see that..," she cried. He pulled her closer, hugging her as she cried into his shirt.

"Lilly, I'm sorry! I'm an idiot. I..I regret it," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Shane..I love you so much.." she confessed, she snuggled closer to his embrace.

"Lilly Rose Truscott, I've been in love with you even before you gave me Turkey pots," he smiled. She let out a small laugh before looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. He looked down into her crystal blue eyes, leaning in. He captured her lips with his, into a sweet kiss.

Shane pulled away and sneezed.

"Sorry Shane..I had a cold all morning."

"Its okay baby, you've always been contagious," he laughed, as he swept her off her feet with another passionate kiss.

**A/N Like ? Yeah ? No ? :( poo. i liked it, i made it all up with my tiny brain. impressive right? Read and Review please. it makes me happy!**


End file.
